A Lost Shadow
by EpicWarriorSoup
Summary: Always wondered what happened to cats of the future? Warriors we never knew of until now. Watch as the clans of the future struggle through hard times. Follow them as they face battle after battle, and some not made out of teeth and claws.


*Alliances*

FIRECLAN

Leader

Flamestar - Ginger tom with grey stripes down his sides.

Deputy

Lionfur - Golden tom with especially fuzzy fur around his neck like a lions mane.

Medicine cat

Ambersong - Pretty tawny coloured she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice - Milkpaw

Warriors

Whiteclaw - White tom with sharp claws.

Ravenwing - Dark grey, almost black tom.

Apprentice - Petalpaw

Acornleaf - Dusty brown she cat.

Sparrowheart - Pure black she cat with a kind heart.

Apprentice - Wildpaw

Spottedwhisker - Small dappled she cat.

Darktalon - Strong and aggressive grey tom.

Firepelt - Light ginger she cat with darker ginger stripes.

Apprentice - Pinepaw

Russetshade - Quite russet tom.

Fernwhisker - Brown and black tom.

Dewflower - Pretty grey speckled she cat.

Apprentice - Sweetpaw

Smokefrost - Grey and white tom with piercing blue eyes.

Ashfall - Grey she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice - Fuzzypaw

Tinybird - Unusually small brown she cat with green eyes.

Apprentices

Wildpaw - Blue grey tom.

Sweetpaw - White and reddish she cat.

Petalpaw - Tiny white she cat with pinkish belly fur.

Milkpaw - Milky white she cat. Medicine cat apprentice.

Fuzzypaw - A black spiky tom.

Pinepaw - Small brown tom.

Queens

Softwing - White she cat with soft fur.

Mapleleaf - Ginger and white she cat.

Shimmerpelt - Beautiful silvery she cat with grey eyes.

Blacktail - Grey she cat with a black tail tip

Elders

Foxcreek - Old ginger tom with a white tail tip. Resembles a fox.

Patchpelt - Black and white tom.

Lillystem - Small black and silver she cat.

Fireclan are known for their power to leap through fire. The first Fireclan cat, Fire, was chasing a mouse when the hollow in front of him burst into flame. He was going so fast he couldn't stop and he burst into the fire but he didn't burn. After that cats bowed down to him. They could all jump into fire and survive. That was when Fireclan began.

SNOWCLAN

Leader

Frostclaw - Large snow white she cat. A good hunter and fighter.

Apprentice - Rosepaw

Deputy

Sharpclaw - Huge tawny tom with long sharp claws. Amazing fighter.

Medicne cat

Leafnose - unusually small tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Warriors

Leafdapple - Tortoiseshell she cat.

Cloudpatch - Black she cat with a fluffy white patch on her chest

Leafblaze - Pretty tawny she cat with green eyes.

Redstorm - Reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Greynose - White tom with a grey splash on his nose and chest

Pinestorm - Huge brown tabby tom

Redmist - Young tom with a red, almost foxlike tail.

Icecloud - white she cat. Has a long scar on her throat. A good fighter.

Apprentice - Silverpaw

Runningwind - black and silver tom with gray patches on his belly. Very fast.

Apprentice - Fernpaw

Cherrytail - Small russet she cat. Is in love with Clawface, a warrior in the dusk pack.

Cloudfur - Large white tom with blue eyes. Used to live in a city eating leftovers from bins.

Smallear - brown Tom with one ear. His remaining ear is unusually small.

Stormfur - Large blue grey tom. Used to live on a farm with Snowflower.

Apprentices

Silverpaw - silvery she cat with white speckles.

Fernpaw - black Tom with a brown tail tip.

Rosepaw - white she cat with reddish belly fur.

Rainpaw - white tom with gray specks like droplets of rain.

Petalpaw - dusty she cat with small paws

Mintpaw - black she cat with green eyes

Queens

Honeyfern - light ginger she cat with a brown patch on her head.

Snowflower - Used to live on a farm. She was shot and still has a scar on her leg. Her pups died on the farm.

Silverwing - Pretty silver and white she cat.

Elders

Lostface - ginger and white she wolf. Had to retire early due to horrific scars on the side of her face.

Stumpytail - grey tom with only a short stump for a tail.

Spottedfoot - white she wolf with gray and silver dappled paws.

Snowclan are known for their love of snow. Their first leader, Snow, was born in a snowstorm and the year later in another horrific snowstorm, her mother dug deep down into the snow to protect her kits and Snow has loved snow ever science that. Snowclan get the worst snowfalls but they are always prepared.

AQUACLAN

Leader

Rainstar - huge grey tabby tom.

Deputy

Skyfish - white and golden she cat.

Medicine cat

Pebblesplash - Pretty silver she cat with grey speckles.

Apprentice - Petalpaw

Warriors

Rosefur - reddish she cat with white paws.

Colourstorm - An orange, white, black and brown tom.

Greymist - Pretty light grey she cat

Shininglake - Beautiful silver she cat

Troutclaw - Big brown tabby tom

Apprentice - Shimmerpaw

Stormfish - Huge grey tom

Fogpelt - Dark grey she cat

Apperntice - Flintpaw

Mosspelt - Grey and white she cat

Apprentice - Shadepaw

Stonefang - Huge black tom with a grey splash on his chest

Silverclaw - Silvery she cat

Goldenstorm - Pale ginger she cat with golden eyes

Apprentices

Shimmerpaw - Silver jumpy she cat

Flintpaw - Rusty ginger tom

Petalpaw - Small pinkish she cat. Medicine cat apprentice

Shadepaw - Very dark grey tom

Queens

Dovewish -Pretty light grey she cat

Whiteberry - Pure white she cat

Sunflower - Ginger she cat with light ginger stripes and golden eyes

Splashmoon - Whitish grey she cat

Elders

Clawbelly - Old black tom. Had to change his name due to scars on his belly that nearly killed him.

Bluepool - Blue grey she cat.

Aquaclan are known for their love of water. They could swim the seven seas if they tried. They mostly eat fish which causes the water to run off their pelts easily whereas, it would cling to a Snowclan, Fireclan or Darkclan cat.

DARKCLAN

Leader

Shadowstar - Huge jet black tom.

Deputy

Blackfire - Black she cat with fiery amber eyes.

Apprentice - Robinpaw

Medicine cat

Smokefeather - Small smokey she cat

Apprentice - Nightsong

Warriors

Shadowfall - Completely black she cat except for the bottoms of her paws, which are a bright ginger. Her eyes are fiery orange.

Bramblethorn - Silver she-cat with a brown slash across her face

Apprentice - Thornpaw

Razorclaw - Fast silver tom with darker stripes and long claws

Fernclaw- brown tortoiseshell she-cat with light patchs of white

Apprentice - Whitepaw

Duskclaw- light grey tom with black flecks

Petalheart - Honey brown she cat with a white, petal shaped spot hear her heart.

Nightblaze- Dark grey tom with lighter grey stripes and blazing, yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Smokepaw

Petalfrost- Small white she cat with frosty blue eyes.

Nightwind- Dark brown tom with dark eyes.

Petalstorm- Russet she cat with grey eyes

Apprentice - Moonpaw

Lilystream- Pretty grey tabby she cat.

Apprentice - Nettlepaw

Apprentices

Robinpaw - Small brown she cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes.

Moonpaw - Silvery white tom.

Whitepaw - Small white she-cat with grey eyes.

Nettlepaw - Silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Thornpaw -Big golden tabby tom with green eyes.

Smokepaw- Large dark smoky gray tom with electric blue eyes and one jet black paw.

Nightsong - Dark grey she cat with pretty golden eyes with silver specks. Medicine cat apprentice.

Queens

Petalwing- Small reddish brown she cat with bright, golden eyes.

Mistycloud- Grey and white she-cat with a scar over one ear..

Goldenpelt- Beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders

Silvershadow- Silver tom with black stripes that look like shadows on his pelt. He is the oldest elder in Darkclan.

Poisonfang - Grey tom with unsually long fang-like teeth and blueish purple eyes.

Nowhisker - black she cat with light grey stripes. Was renamed when all of her whiskers were pulled out in a battle.

Tigerstripe - Ginger with black stripes, resembles a tiger.

Darkclan are knowen for their slyness. They can creep through the dark without a sound and snap a lizards neck with one blow from their huge paws.


End file.
